Lynch
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Luego de morir algunos van al cielo y otros...a su propio funeral. Hinata se da cuenta que todo su esfuerzo por ser la heredera de la empresa ha sido en vano, al darse cuenta de la realidad decide dar un cambio a su vida-Te pago un millon de dolares para que me ayudes a fingir mi muerte-hablo decidida-tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad...Despues de la muerte viene el retorno.


_Resumen:_

_Luego de morir algunos van al cielo y otros…a su propio funeral. Hinata se da cuenta que todo su esfuerzo por ser la digna heredera de la empresa, ha sido en vano y tras darse cuenta de la dura realidad decide dar un cambio a su vida—Te pago un millón de dólares para que me ayudes a fingir mi muerte—habló decidida—tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad… Después de la muerte viene el retorno._

_Discleimer:_

_Los personajes de Naruto y la trama de Lynch no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Moviecity, respectivamente. _

Todos conocemos eso días en los cuales, el cielo se ve tan azul y brillante como uno de tus más hermosos sueños, eso días en los que todo se alinea de la forma correcta, en el tiempo correcto, esos días que parecen estar dedicados a ti, pues…este no era uno de esos días.

Una joven de estatura promedio corría por las calles de la, en este entonces nublada y tormentosa, ciudad de Londres. Cubierta por un enorme chaleco de pinta costosa, se movía entre la gente que se apresuraba a ponerse a salvo de la fría y fuerte lluvia, pero ella, no. En estos momentos no le importaba estar completamente empapada, en otro momento se sentiría apenada de pasar golpeando a tanta gente, pero esta vez no.

Sujetaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, un bolso el cual abrazaba con fuerza en su pecho, siendo este, su único alivio. Corría con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su corto cabello castaño, cortado de manera asimétrica, tapara sus ojos perlas, distintivos de su familia; los cuales en este momento derramaban tantas lagrimas que al correr simplemente seguían su camino. Nadie notaria en ese momento su dolor, ya que era disimulado por la gran cantidad e intensidad de la lluvia.

Su delicada piel de porcelana se encontraba fría, pero no le importaba, al menos sentía algo más que no fuera ese asfixiante dolor en su corazón y en su propia alma. Todavía seguía recordando lo ocurrido hace solo unas horas, la razón de su estado.

_**Flashback_**

_Hoy era un día muy importante, al menos para ella lo era, desde que despertó esa mañana se había sentido de maravilla, ese día seria el día de su vida, el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, ya era toda una mujer, ante ella y ante los demás._

_Desde que entro a la universidad, a los dieciséis, se había esmerado en dar todo y demostrar que valía la pena, ya que su padre, Hyuga Hiashi, era el líder, director y fundador de Hyuga Corporation, una les corporaciones más poderosas de estos tiempos, era una transnacional y comúnmente socializaba con las personas de mejor clase en el mundo, pero se sabía que las personas no eran eternas y se requería tener, desde ya, un heredero que pudiera mantener y hacer crecer el gran imperio que Hiashi había creado._

_A pesar de ser muy tímida y para otros, apática y antisocial, sentía que ese era su destino, siendo la hija mayor de Hiashi era casi que su derecho, al menos eso creía Hinata. Tenía las mejores notas de su generación aunque igual era ignorada eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su nivel de conocimiento era el más alto._

_Siempre era comparada con su hermana menor, Hanabi, y con su primo Neji, pero ella igual lo seguía intentando. Era cierto, su relación con su hermana menor de dieciséis años no era la mejor, ya que era con ella tan fría como el hielo, tal vez porque le había faltado el amor de una madre, una madre tan amorosa como alguna vez lo fue Hyuga Hana, que en paz descansa. También su relación con su primo en el pasado había estado al borde del odio para con ella, pero ya solo era eso, pasado._

_Todo su día lo había pasado pensando, en el resto del día, si bien no tenía casi tiempo libre debido a las numerosas clases y cursos a los cuales asistía para poder cumplir con su destino, que cada vez se acercaba mas, eran hermosos los momentos en los cuales podía estar con sus dos mejores y mejor dicho, únicos amigos, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, admitía que siendo de la clase que era y de la familia que era no le era posible realizar la clase de actividades que eran consideradas normales para el resto de las chicas pero sabía que su sacrificio seria recompensado. No era una Hyuga normal como los demás, no era orgulloso, prepotente y menos fría pero lo raro no siempre es malo, se decía._

_Tal vez su familia le tendría preparado alguna fiesta, cena o regalo, sabía que esto era casi imposible ya que su padre siempre se mantenía ocupado, al igual que su primo y su hermana, bueno, pero por dentro se aferraba a la esperanza de que se acordaran de esa fecha especial, su niisan lo sabría pero ¿los demás también?_

_En su almuerzo, Kiba y Shino la habían felicitado y le habían dado unos regalitos que tal vez no serian los que recibirían otras chicas de su clase pero que acepto con gran afecto, ahora también se le dificultaba verse con ellos debido a las carreras que escogieron y al sin numero de cosas que desde la universidad había comenzado a hacer para mejorar a pesar de su torpeza._

_En sus clases había pasado desapercibida, como siempre, ningún "hola", ningún "feliz cumpleaños" pero ya estaba acostumbrada, su madre era la que le hacia los días especiales, felices, por muy triste que esto sonara. Antes, en su cumpleaños iba a visitar la tumba de su madre y le llevaba flores muy hermosas pero desde que se mudaron a Londres ya esto no le era posible, casi no recordaba nada de su ciudad natal, Tokio._

_Al salir, aproximadamente a las trece horas, de la universidad, se dirigió hacia el trabajo de su padre. Acostumbraba hacer eso cada año, en su cumpleaños, llevándole de paso un delicioso postre que ella hacía muy temprano esa mañana, con la esperanza de recibir aunque sea un "Felicidades" de parte de su padre, no importaba si salieran sin sentimiento o muy frio, ella solo quería escucharlo._

_Entro al enorme edificio, desde cualquier lugar que se viera se podía afirmar que era una belleza arquitectónica, digna de una empresa como esta. Observo al centenar de gente, visitantes y trabajadores moverse por todo el lugar se notaban inquietos aunque no sabía porque. Se dirigió hacia la secretaria de su padre, Riko, la cual siempre en su cumpleaños la felicitaba y le daba uno que otro regalito, pero noto que en estos momentos tenia a una gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor, se notaba muy ocupada._

_Entonces prefirió no molestarla, y fue directo hacia el elevador que llevaba directo al último piso, en el cual se encontraba todo lo importante de la impresa junto con su padre. Al llegar camino por el extenso corredor y observo los enormes ventanales, le encantaba la vista, viendo todo el centro de la tradicional y elegante Londres. Al llegar hacia el siguiente corredor se dirigió hacia la gran oficina de su padre pero escucho algo que no era el habitual silencio, entonces noto que la puerta de la oficina de conferencias, donde se daban reuniones importantes, estaba entre abierta, de ahí provenía el ruido._

_Se asomo apenas, solo lo necesario para ver; todos los miembros asociados y su padre se encontraban reunidos, incluyendo a Neji y a Hanabi. Se pregunto el porqué de esta reunión, según lo que sabía, para que estuvieran todos también tendría que estar ella ahí._

_Todos aplaudían y se mandaban sonrisas carismáticas y falsas a la vez pero todos parecían estar conformes, hasta que escucho._

_-Mi hija, Hanabi, será una buena líder y no lo dudo- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, como que la líder a que se referían, porque no podía ser lo que creía._

_-Eso es obvio padre- hablo arrogante la menor- soy tu hija y soy una verdadera Hyuga._

_El resto de hombres aplaudieron el comentario diciendo que era idéntica a Hiashi. Hinata intento no entrar en pánico y se tapo la boca intentando reprimir sus gemidos, ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Estaban declarando a su hermana como la heredera de la empresa y todas las acciones de Hiashi, a su edad, y ni siquiera la habían llamado. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no le dijeron nada antes? Abría dejado de ilusionarse con esas cosas, pensando que ese era su destino, habría dejado de intentar matarse, no habría volado tan alto y se habría evitado tan dura caída, cerró los ojos, intentando huir de esto pero no podía._

_-¿Y Hinata-sama?- se escucho la voz de Neji y todos guardaron silencio, Hinata dejo de sollozar y abrió los ojos, asomando apenas uno para poder ver a su defensor "N-Neji-niisan…", la menor fulmino a su primo- ¿Qué pasara con ella ahora?_

_-Neji- hablo el mayor en tono neutral entrelazando sus manos en la gran mesa- tu y yo sabemos que Hinata nunca demostró las actitudes y aptitudes necesarias para comandar esta empresa o cualquier otra cosa, le falta carácter, el carácter de un Hyuga._

_-Onee-san podrá ser la mayor, pero sigue siendo muy inocente- recalco Hanabi- simplemente esto no es para ella, mas bien, le hice un favor._

_Hinata no lograba superarlo, su padre, su propio padre la consideraba indigna y desde hace largo tiempo, esto no era de ahora. Simplemente la habían hecho gastar tiempo y esfuerzo por una meta que ni siquiera existía para ella. Escucho su corazón romperse ya dos veces y dejo que las cristalinas lágrimas expresaran lo que sentía, solo su primo, había tomado en cuenta a su persona "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son…tan crueles…?"_

_-Eso no contesto la pregunta- simplemente respondió Neji- Hinata-sama, como dijiste Hanabi, sigue siendo la mayor, hoy cumplió dieciocho, simplemente no pueden ignorar que existe._

_-Tiene razón el joven- hablo uno de los hombres- Hinata todavía puede ser útil._

_-Exacto, es decir, Hinata sigue siendo una joven muy bella- con el tono en el que hablo este, Hinata sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo._

_-No se referirá a…-respondió Neji ofendido._

_-Podrían casarla, con algún miembro de otra empresa, como se suele hacer, para unificar alianzas- propuso uno de ellos._

_Hinata puso atención solo a su padre, eran familia, era su progenitor, no se atrevería a hacerle eso, no podía ser tan sin corazón, mantuvo una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que su padre tuviera algo de compasión con ella, pero lo vio igual de neutral al decir:_

_-Me parece lo mejor- expreso asintiendo, con la sonrisa del resto y el enojo de Neji._

_Hinata solo quito su rostro de la puerta, y la cerro totalmente en silencio. Se sentó al lado de la puerta recostada en el corredor, ellos seguían hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto, pero ella ya no los escuchaba. Coloco su mano en su corazón, escucho su latir pero no lo pudo sentir, solo percibió los ríos que salían de sus ojos, a caudales. Se levanto, llevándose sus cosas con ella hacia el elevador, pasando por los ventanales, de pronto, la vista ya no le parecía hermosa._

_Al bajar tiro la comida de su padre a la basura, sin ningún gesto y con la mirada vacía. Salió del edificio, como cualquier otro, miro el cielo se estaba nublando. Entonces corrió, los más rápido que pudo a su casa, porque hogar no tenía, quería escapar de todo, de su padre, de la empresa, de su familia de toda esa gente mala._

_Al llegar le fue abierto el portón, entro sin saludar, solo le importaba llegar a su cuarto, quería estar sola, aunque, siempre lo había estado._

_Al entrar a su cuarto corrió hacia el baño, vomito en la taza todo lo que pudo se sintió asqueada de todos ellos, se arrincono a un lado y lloro, como solo una vez lo había hecho, por su madre. "Solo…quiero morir…desaparecer de este mundo…comenzar de nuevo…" en ese momento reacciono a sus pensamientos y se le vino a la mente la idea más loca y rebelde que no había tenido jamás._

_Tomo su bolso y metió unos papeles, se arreglo un poco y salió de la mansión, sin decir nada, sin dar pista de nada. Tomo un taxi y llego directo al centro de Londres, camino un poco y llego, el Gran Banco de Londres. Recordó que su padre les tenía una herencia a cada una, la cual podrían sacar en cuanto tuvieran la mayoría de edad. En cuanto tuvo a la banquera de frente, sin ningún tartamudeo pidió todo, hasta el último centavo que tuviera para sí. La trabajadora se quedo asustada al ver tal retiro de dinero, exactamente todo, royos, cheques, acciones, bonos, tarjetas todo._

_Metió todo en el bolso, en su billetera, en sus bolsillos y el resto lo envió a otro lugar, muy lejano. Corriendo se dirigió hacia ese lugar, cuando la lluvia comenzó lo supo "Y yo que pensaba que este era…el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida…"_

**_End Flashback_**

Ahora ya había llegado a su destino, la funeraria Lynch. Había conocido al dueño hace unos años, le había tomado cariño a él y a sus empleados. Llegaba a ayudar cuando se le daba la oportunidad, aunque el lugar estuviera algo lejos de Londres. Sabia la situación económica que estaba pasando el lugar, con el avance de la probabilidad de vida, su negocio había decaído, al borde de la quiebra. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era arriesgado y loco pero tenía que intentarlo, era su única esperanza.

Entro sin ningún pero, haciendo sonar la campanita de bienvenida, entro rápidamente a donde se encontraba su jefe y dueño. Al entrar así, directo a la oficina, Madara se asombro de verla y así, no pudo ni hablar cuando ella puso su bolso y lo abrió, mostrando la colosal cantidad de dinero.

-Te doy un millón de dólares para que me ayudes a fingir mi muerte- le hablo decidida, sorprendiéndolo aun mas- tengo derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

Hinata se encontraba conduciendo un auto, clásico pero lujoso, por las afueras de Londres, donde acostumbraba ir a correr, a su lado se encontraba un maletín, entonces, detuvo el auto repentinamente, y miro su reloj. Justo cuando marco las quince horas, el auto exploto.

Se lanzaron llamas y destrozos por doquier de lo que alguna vez fue un auto, lanzando una enorme cantidad de humo al cielo y de trozos de billetes, de dólares, hacia el cielo acompañando mas al bosque que se vestía de otoño. Hinata estaba tirada a unos metros del auto con algunos rastros de quemaduras en su atuendo. Se levanto y se puso una bufanda, comenzando a caminar alejándose más de la enorme hoguera, donde Hyuga Hinata acababa de morir.

Las llamas pronto llamarían la atención de las personas que vivían cerca debía apresurarse, pero no sin antes decir:

-_Tenías razón padre, pero al menos ahora ya no soy una Hyuga… Este es el inicio de una nueva vida- sonrió._

"**Nada es permanente en este mundo malo, ni siquiera nuestros problemas"**

**-Charles Chaplin-**

**_Wayayai_**

_Bueno, creo que mis ideas cada vez se vuelven más locas. Aunque se supone debería estar estudiando pero bueno…_

_Esta es otra de mis ideítas, voy a aclarar que no va a seguir así como que la trama de la serie, pero la idea vino de ahí así que, un poco por aquí y por allá. Con la cantidad de tiempo que tengo la verdad no sé cuando pueda actualizar pero lo hare lo más rápido que pueda. Ya son tres historias con esta, Inmortal y Mi adorable cuñada. Urra!_

_Gracias por leer la historia y si les gusto o no, espero sus comentarios…_

_Hasta luego!_


End file.
